Space-Ninja Group Jakanja
The Space-Ninja Group Jakanja (宇宙忍群ジャカンジャ Uchūningun Jakanja?) are a ruthless band of aliens based in their fortress Centipede (センチピード Senchipīdo?). Their goal is to bring Earth to ruins in order to invoke "it", the "Evil Force" (邪悪なる意志 Jaakunaru Ishi?) that would form in the depths of the ocean before destroying the universe. But when Tau Zanto assumes his ultimate form the Centipede is destroyed in the transformation. Tau Zanto Boss Tau Zanto (首領タウ・ザント Shuryō Tau Zanto?, 1-50): The leader of the Jakanja is a centipede-like demon with various faces on his segments who learned of the Evil Force 500 years ago and intends to evoke it to destroy the universe and become a god of the new universe that would be created as a result. From the very start he attempted to bring about the Evil Force's coming by having the Gouraigers kill each other and Fangerus. Though both attempts failed Tau Zanto found an alternate means after probing Manmaruba's mind to learn of the Raging Arrow and the Grieving Bow. Once he ingested both weapons Tau Zanto used Satarakura to gather enough energy to assume a suitable form, the gigantic Tau Zanto Ultimate Form (タウ・ザント究極体 Tau Zanto Kyūkyokutai?, 50-51). Though he was able to open the wormhole Sandaaru wounded Tau Zanto forcing him to make his way in and become one with the Evil Force. As it began to destroy everything the Hurricanegers managed to reverse the process. Tau Zanto, with the Evil Force inside him, emerged and fought Senpuujin. Tau Zanto, mortally wounded, grabbed Senpuujin as he exploded but Tau Zanto survived and assumed the guise of all Seven Lancers until the two Ranger teams defeated them. Tau Zanto proceeded to overpower the Rangers without mercy but their refusal to give up enabled them to kill Tau Zanto with the Victory Gadget destroying the Evil Force forever. The Seven Darkness Lancers The Seven Darkness Lancers (暗黒七本槍 Ankuro Nanahon Yari?, 1-50): Generals of Tau Zanto are Jonin (上忍 Jōnin?) with different specialties gathered from all corners of the universe. Over the course of the series the members die leaving only Furabijo and Wendinu as the sole survivors in spite of their apparent deaths. They reappear in Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger in a vain attempt to join up with the Evoliens by obtaining Janin Iga but the two girls are denied membership and hang out on DinoEarth until Furabiijo is summoned back to Earth by Chronos. During the final episode, while fighting the Hurricanegers, Tau Zanto/Evil Force assumed the forms of all seven Darkness Lancers who all battled and were killed by the Hurricaneger/Gouraigers teams. Their team attack is the Darkness Bomber (暗黒ボマー Ankuro Bonbaa?) and the members' name are themed around seven days of week. Furabiijo First Lance, Furabiijo (壱の槍・フラビージョ Ichi no Yari Furabījo?, 1-50, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai): A girl with a bug head–dress first recruited by Zanto and a mistress of Bee Ninpou (蜂忍法 Hachininpō?). She carries a notepad with information on the monsters sent to fight them and uses a stamp when they die to mark them out with "X for flunking". It was soon learned she was a student at a Space Ninja School until she was expelled for failing an exam. After being kicked out of her family Furabiijo was found by Tau Zanto on Space Central Street and joined the Jakanja. After every other Jakanja had failed Furabijo decided to do her own mission by creating Furabijenu but it resulted in her being kicked out when her own creation upstaged her. She takes advantage of her demotion to trick Nanami to get her and her friends to create a remote control for Furaibijenu, which overpowers her creation and reveals her true colors. Though she failed Furabijo found the Hurricanegers' base though the info was not much help. In Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger she became Gao White and later got hit in the head by the real Gao White's Tiger Baton. In the finale Furabijo and Wendinu form an allegiance with Sandaaru after he seemingly killed Tau Zanto but the two end up being blasted into DinoEarth reappearing in Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger where they fail in their attempt to join the Evoliens. Furabiijo returned once again in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai using the Gordom engine to return from Dino Earth. Her appearance was delayed because she claimed to "have taken a walk" much to the dismay of the other villains. With her appearance she was quickly used as an ingredient to create a new "Precious", the Staff of the Three Philosophers, that powered Chronos up. When Chronos was destroyed by Burning Legend DaiVoyager so too was the staff and Furabiijo along with it much to her annoyance. This was because she had just reappeared - only to be killed off again in the end. * Bee Ninpou: Hachi Kill, Elegant Barrier Chuuzubo Second Lance, Chuuzubo (弐の槍・チュウズーボ Ni no Yari Chūzūbo?, 1-19, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): The leader of the Bionin Corps uses an extendable rod as a weapon. He eventually develops a grudge against the Gouraiger, due to their indifference in letting his friend Octonyuudo die, and vows to have his revenge on them. He almost gets it when Tau Zanto sends him to set up the two ninja groups to ensure Kabuto Raiger and Kuwaga Raiger kill each other. After failing Chuuzubo takes the painful retribution from Tau Zanto before he attempts to be the first to kill the Gouraigers. The Hurricanegers' interference results in Chuuzubo using the forbidden Dark Soul Summoning Ninpou to grow large and increase his power while reducing his life. Though he overpowered Gouraijin and Senpuujin he is killed by the newly formed Gourai Senpuujin and is graded A+ by Furaibijo for effort. His brother in the Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger movie only to be killed by Gourai Senpuujin once again briefly revived him. * Space Ninpou: Box Formation (ability to grab things with the arms from the box on his back sending his victims into a pocket dimension where their power is less than 50%), Giant Spear and Human Puppet (Control a persons body.) Manmaruba Third Lance, Manmaruba (参の槍・マンマルバ San no Yari Manmaruba?, 1-19): Tau Zanto's most valuable servant for his unique power, Manmaruba sees fate in an absolute and unavoidable way. It was due to this ability that Manmaruba found the Gouraigers who deceived him into thinking they were the last two Spears. After Chuuzubo's death Manmaruba undergoes a pupal state and emerged two episodes later as an adult form, Manmaruba Imago (20-36), wearing a cloak outside battles with his psychic abilities magnified and armed with the Manmaru Slasher. He had a grudge on Ikkou for misleading him earlier and infects him with a deadly Space Scorpion, whose brood spread to the others. Though Shurikenger managed to remove the scorpions Manmaruba still had Ikkou set for death as he secretly implanted a Space Scorpion egg inside his body during the initial attack. In Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger he became Gao Black. However, as his psychic power assured him that Ikkou would die, he was horrified to see his own demise at Kabuto Raiger's hand in the process. Though his previous glimpse of the future was ruined by Hurricane Red's trickery, Manmaruba's own demise could not be stopped and thus created another cocoon with a clone of himself inside it. As he died, the cocoon eventually hatched a new Manmarubra more stronger than the original. With heightened psychic power he sees a future where he personally kills the ninja and makes the Gouraigers suffer a slow and painful death. He also sees a meteor shower through which he can clearly see "it". Manumabra places special life-draining neck-rings on the Hurricanegers and anyone the Gouraigers came into contact with recently to force them into a confrontation at Onibi New Town. He overpowers the Gouraigers until the meteor shower begins. Though he gains the information needed for Jakanja's goals, the meteor shower causes his cellular structure to mutate him into the mindless monster Manmaruba Reckless Form (マンマルバ暴走体 Manumaruba Bōsōtai?, 36-37). Tenkujin attempted in vain to stop him but Manmaruba ingests the Gouraigers as the Hurricanegers arrived in Senpuujin. The monster proves too much for them to beat but fortunately Manmaruba falls asleep to digest his food. The Hurricanegers take advantage of this to get the Gouraigers out of Manmaruba's stomach with Kouta and Namami freeing them while Yousuke holds Manmaruba at bay with Senpuujin. Once the Gouraigers are freed the team form Tenrai Senpuujin and destroy him. Tau Zanto manages to use a means to see into Manmaruba though to obtain what he saw from the meteor shower: The Legendary Karakuri. * Space Ninpou: Kanedama (Temporary assumes his larva-form and rams at opponents in a fiery aura). Wendinu Fourth Lance, Wendinu (四の槍・ウェンディーヌ Yon no Yari Wendīnu?, 1-50, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger): A Snake Ninpou (蛇忍法 Hebininpō?) mistress of disguise who appears on Earth with Furabiijo, occasionally called by her partner as "Wendy". Wendinu is the one who enlarges the henchmen in various ways. Wendinu was made a Dark Spear due to her unique ability to grow into a giant super-strong berserker after amassing enough stress and rage in her. In that crazed state of mind Wendinu destroys an entire planet single-handedly. After Manmaruba's death Wendinu follows her own plan in setting up her own Wendinu Cram School scheme using brainwashed children to kill the ninja for her. In the process she falls head over heels in love with a young man named Hashimoto. Once her plan failed Wendinu's rage reaches its zenith and she grows, overpowering Senpuujin and Gouraijin easily, until the presence of Hashimoto causes her to shrink back to normal size. In Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger she became Gao Blue but gets clawed by real Gao White and gives in to her vanity. She questions Sanderu and attempts to use Sargain's final creations to destroy the ninja in vain. She and Furabijou are blasted by the Victory Gadget ending up on DinoEarth instead of being destroyed and returning during Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger. With Furabijo's death during the events of Boukenger vs. Super Sentai three years later Wendinu is the lone survivor of the Jakanja. * Snake Ninpou: Free Sword, Supicous Attack Sargain Fifth Lance, Sargain (五の槍・サーガイン Go no Yari Sāgain?, 1-43): The leader of the Mechanin Corps and a master swordsman he is actually a karakuri-robot body, built from Jakanja alloy and piloted by a small cyborg ant. He could extend his Dark Twin Swords Ganryuken from his shoulders and can build his own personal robots to fight the Hurricanegers. In Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger he becomes Gao Yellow. Receiving the Raging Arrow from Sanderu to unlock its power Sargain learns that it functions like the Shinobi Medals. Though he unlocked the Raging Arrow he lost it when Gaingain was destroyed. Though he survives the destruction of Gaingain, he is cut down with his own blade by Sadaaru as he had no more need of him. Satarakura Sixth Lance, Satarakura (六の槍・サタラクラ Roku no Yari Satarakura?, 20-49): Summoned by Tau Zanto to replace Chuuzubo Satarakura is leader of the Masked-Ninja Corps. A clown trickster-ninja with a sick sense of humor Satarakura performs evil acts for his own amusement. He is an Owarai entertainer in personality with an exaggerating amount of one-liners, puns and jokes at his disposal referring to Tau Zanto as "Ta-Za". He was grounded after the Fangurlu incident until Sargain failed. In Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger he becomes Gao Red ("Shakunetsu no 4×4=16 (shi shi juuroku)!"). To make preparations for "it" coming Satarakura makes his attack during the final Meteor Shower using the Jaykumu Gun created from Sargain's data to suck the energy out of people and extracting the rage and sadness for "it" to give to Tau Zanto. Satarakura was stopped by the Earth ninjas but Tau Zanto saves him to preserve the Jaykumu Gun as it fused to his arm and drained him of his own energy. Taking advantage Satarakura uses the energy of the Jakyumu Gun to overpower the ninjas and take their energy. Sandaaru arrives once the Jakyumu Gun's energy pack is full and takes it before attempting to kill Satarakura. Though Satarakura survives, his mask is broken and his mind shattered turning him into a hateful pyschopath intent on killing both sides. It takes Tenkujin's self-destruct to finally kill him. * Space Ninpou: Everybody Magnet uses his masks to revive Space Ninja and the Satora Shadow Clone which creates five duplicates to fight alongside him. Sandaaru Seventh Lance, Sandaaru (七の槍・サンダール Nana no Yari Sandāru?, 39-50): A powerful shark ninja who destroyed many worlds before coming to Earth. After he obtained the Raging Arrow from Astrom, he became the most powerful of all the Seven Dark Lances. Though he distrusts them, Sandaru convinces the other Dark Spears save Sargain that they were comrades and should fight together instead of one at a time—a method of attack which actually managed to best the Hurricanegers for a short time. While he siphons the Earth Ninjas of their rage to power the Raging Arrow he uses Sargain to create the means for them to use it, killing him in secret after making copy of Sargain’s data on the Karakuri Ball system, with only Tau Zanto knowing the truth. Using the Medal data he tracks down the location of the Raging Arrow and regains it using it to take the Grieving Arrow from Gozen. Though he intended to take over Jakanja, Sandaaru learned that he himself was set up from the beginning and reveals his true colors after the destruction of the Space Centipede. Surviving the Victory Gadget, Sandaaru enlarges himself and overpowers Revolver Gorai Senpuujin. At the last second the Gouraigers are forced to sacrifice Goraijin to kill Sandaaru. * Space Ninpou: Free Rope (produces ropes of energy he uses to grapple his enemies and slam them into each other), Shark Shuriken (Throwing sand-dollar shaped shurikens at his enemies), Gyozan Eye, Land Shark (Summoning a gigantic shark to ride on and rammed enemies) and Giant-Change Jutsu Chubouzu Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): The arrogant younger brother of Chuzubo possesses as many Ninpou as his brother and more. He arrives on Earth to avenge his brother, meeting the Duke Orgs Yaibaba and Tsuetsue who reveal the Gaorangers' existence to him. Setting up a partnership with the Orgs, Chubouzu managed to capture the Gaorangers and Tetomu obtaining the G-Phones that he gave to Jakanja on the condition that taking his brother's place in the Seven Dark Spears should the plan succeed. Though the eight villains had them on the run Gao Silver's interference gave the gang a chance to return the G-Phones to their true owners. Chubouzu was hit by the Victory-Gadget/Hyakkujuuken combo attack he uses the Dark Soul Summoning Ninpou to evade death and his Regeneration Ninpou to revive Girigirigaishi, Kangaroulette and Jingiron to aid him. He also uses his Big-Bro Spirit Summoning Ninpou to revive Chuzubo himself. In the end Chubouzu is killed using the Power Animal-powered Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin. Evil Ninja Iga Evil Ninja Iga (邪忍イーガ Janin Iga?, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger): An ancient Jakanja who arrived on DinoEarth centuries ago and fought the Dragonoids delighting in the destruction in his wake cased by his Evil Ninpou (邪忍法 Janinpō?). Three DinoEarth sages eventually sealed him in an orb until Migela who modified its contents with Evolien influence before handing it to Wendinu and Furabiijo as they possessed the power to free him found his prison. While using his three shadow clones to fight the Sentai teams, JaniIga absorbed Dino Guts from the masses in order to become the strongest ninja. JaniIga met his end due to the combined might of the Hurricaneger/Gouraiger teams and the Abarangers though Abarenoh. * Evil Ninpou: Kage Vanish, Storm Leaves, Skill Seal, Explosion, Demonic Grand Transformation and Blader Spin. Genin Magerappa Genin Magerappa (下忍マゲラッパ Genin Magerappa): The henchmen who are low-ranked ninjas that constantly say their name repeatedly while dancing around. Arsenal * Copy Giant (コピージャイアント Kopī Jaianto?): A blank robot launched as a missile from the Centipede to revive Sargain's Chunin into giant-form by scanning the remains and mimicking the monster à la Gorlin in Fiveman. * Honoo Kiba (ほのおきば Honoo Kiba?, Fire Fang): Manmaruba's motorcycle. * Raging Arrow (怒りの矢 Ikari no Ya?): An arrow with a sword-like handgrip at the end of its shaft is the keystone of Astrom's Karakuri Ball technology. However, without the Greviving Bow, a weak user goes into a berserk rage while using it. It was obtained by Sandaru who eventually used the rage of others to unseal it. It was in Jakanja's hands before the Hurricanegers had it momentarily when Sandaru reclaimed it. After being used the Raging Arrow was sucked into the vortex it brought about with the Hurricanegers shooting it in order to negate the wormhole. Rather than being marked with a kanji its Shinobi Medal resembles the pattern of a sand dollar. * Grieving Bow (なげきの弓 Nageki no Yumi?): A bow that allows the wielder to safely use the Raging Arrow. Known as the Dark Stone (闇石 Yami Ishi?) it came to Earth during a meteor shower and became the keystone in the creation of the technologies used by the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers. It was sealed in Gozen until Sandaaru managed to break the seal and use the Raging Arrow to force out the Grieving Bow. Once used by Tau Zanto the Grieving Bow was regained by the Hurricanegers who used it to reverse the doomday process. Rather than being marked with a kanji its Shinobi Medal is marked with a complex hexagonal pattern that was used as the crest of the Space Union Ninja School. Space Ninja Corps These are the Ninja monster groups led by three of the Seven Dark Spears whose branch members are Chunin (中忍 Chūnin?) master of Space Ninpou (宇宙忍風 Uchuuninpō?). Bionin Corps The Bionin Corps (バイオ忍軍団 Baionin Gundan?) are led by Chuuzubo and enlarged by a magical scroll fired from Wendenu's bazooka. The monsters in this category are: * Barrier Ninja Kekkaibo (結界忍者ケッカイ坊 Kekkainin Kekkaibō?, 1, Movie): A Mantis Chunin whos talent of destroying barriers allowed him to remove the forcefields around Hayate and Ikazuchi Academies so the Jakanja forces could destroy the students of both schools. He was the Hurricanegers' first opponent and killed by the Dry Gadget. * Copy Ninja Kurisottsubo (コピー忍者クリソッツ坊 Kopiinin Kurisottsubō?, 3, Movie): A Chameleon Chunin that can create shadow-clones of people he sees. He is a fast-ninja master of the Space Ninpou "Shadow Clone". He was defeated by Senpuujin's Hurrier Mode/Sword Slasher combo. * Poison Flower Ninja Hanasakkadoushi (毒花忍者ハナサッカ道士 Dokuhananinja Hanasakkadōshi?, 5, 25): A Chunin master of Flower arrangement he was sent to cover the Earth with his poisonous plants using the Miharaishi Bathhouse to hide the mother plant. Though Kouta and Nanami were too late to stop it blooming Hurricane Red destroyed the main flower killing the dependent plants. Hanasakkadoushi was killed by Senpuujin with the Sword Slasher. Once resurrected by Vampiyan Hanasakkadoushi attacked Osaka and was halted by HurricaneYellow until he withdrew to fight Vamp Iyan whos death forced Hanasakkadoushi back to the afterlife. * Dimensional Ninja Futabutabo (次元忍者フタブタ坊 Jigeninja Futabutabō?, 7, Movie): A Pig Chunin and is the strongest in Chuuzubo's group–possibly stronger than Chuuzubo himself. Using his Space Ninpou: Dimenional Pig (宇宙忍風 次元豚 Uchuuninpō: Jigenbuta?) he brings the Hurricanegers into his own personal dimension where he is defeated and forced to retreat much to Chuuzubo's dismay. In the 2nd round Futabutabo was prepared and uses his ninpo to draw Solar Flares into his attacks. Though defeated by Senpuujin's Sword Slasher he was resurrected - only to be killed again by Senpuujin. * Propagation Ninja Kuttukuhoushi (繁殖忍者クッツク法師 Hanshokuninja Kuttsukuhōshi?, 9, 25, Movie): A Cicada Chunin who used his "Space Ninpou: Cicada Transfer" to take 100 cicadas and begin the pupalation ceremony to overrun the world with cicadas and obtain "it". However, Kuttukuhoushi had a short lifespan and died before he succeeded. He was revived only to be killed again by Senpuujin's Sword Slasher. He was resurrected by Vamp Iyan and attacked Hakata until Vamp's death forced Kuttukuhoushi back to the afterlife. * Nightmare Ninja Yumebakushi (悪夢忍者ユメバクー師 Akumuninja Yumebakūshi?, 11, 25): A Tapir Chunin who used his "Space Ninpou: Sleep Tight" to place children into a deep dream that they could never wake up from and turns them into stone. His only offensive attack is "Space Ninpou: Explosive Flames". Yumbakushi's "dream self" was defeated by Hurricane Yellow and obliterated by the Triple Gadget, mortally wounding Yumebakushi in the real world, before he was enlarged and killed by Senpuujin with the Goat Hammer. Once resurrected by Vamp Iyan Yumebakushi attacked Nagoya until Vamp's death forced Yumbakushi back to the afterlife. * Dancing Ninja Higenamazukin (ダンシング忍者ヒゲナマ頭巾 Danshinguninja Higenamazukin?, 13, Movie): A Catfish Chunin who used his "Space Ninpou: Catfish Moustache" to force humans to be under his control. To release them the Hurricanegers had to defeat Higenamazukin. Destroyed by the Triple Gadget he was revived by Wendinu. Higenamazukin was destroyed by Senpuujin with the Gatling Leo when he ran at them. Once resurrected by Vampiyan Higenamazukin attacked Sapporo and battled Kabuto Raiger until Vamp's death forced the Chuinin back to the afterlife. * "Back To" Ninja Octonyuudou (バックトゥ忍者オクト入道 Bakkutuninja Okutonyūdō?, 14, 25): In a vain attempt for a second chance Chuuzubo summons this friend to help him with Octonyuudo's intent to make Earth the 88th planet he destroyed. Using his talent "Space Ninpou: Back to the Child" he sprays octopus ink in people's faces to turn them into 5-year olds with the residual age turned into candy. Yousuke was among the victims until he was restored to his age by eating the candy whereupon his true age was rstored. Though defeated by the Triple Gadget Octonyuudo was revived by Chuuzubo only to be destroyed by Senpuujin with the Gouraigers watching. Octonyuudo was upon those resurrected by Vamp-Iyan and attacked an Okinawan beach while fighting Kuwaga Raiger until Vamp was killed. * Mist-Spitting Ninja Kirikirimaishi (霧吐き忍者キリキリマイ師 Kiritokininja Kirikirimaishi?, 16): A Snail Chunin who used his Space Ninpou to gather a supply of Minus energy into his shell to start a second Ice Age, this time with darkness. His other attacks were Hiding Mist (cover his attacks), Changing Mist (transform into fog) and Rotating Slash (withdrawing into his shell for attack). Though killed by Senpuujin with the Sword Slasher the magic from Kirikirimashi's shell sent the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers to an island created by his father. * Island Ninja Girigirigaishi (島忍者ギリギリガイ師 Shinmaninja Girigirigaishi?, 17-18, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): Kirikiri's father is a Turban snail Chunin who used some of the minus energy his son gathered to create the island and planned to use the rest of the energy to start the Ice Age. His Space Ninpou are flame-based and his Girigiri Gas can induce insanity. Upon defeat by the Triple Gadget the fog that covered the world was lifted. Girigirigashi was killed by Gouraijin with the Plant Axe & Senpuujin Hurrier. He was revived later by Chubouzu only to be killed again by Gourai Senpuujin Sword & Shield. Mechanin Corps The Mechanin Corps (Mekanin Gundan) are Karakuri built by Sargain. Whenever one is scrapped Wendinu summons a Copy Giant which scans a defeated monster and then copies its form and enlarges it to giant-sized. * Magnet Ninja Jishakkumo (磁石忍者ジシャックモ Jishakuninja Jishakkumo?, 2): A magnet-themed Chunin. He was sent to use his Ninpou to control the magnetic forces in people but the Hurricanegers scrapped him with the Triplet Gadget. Jishakkumo was recreated by the Copy Giant only to be the first opponent of Senpuujin's Sword Slasher which negated his regeneration ability. * Excavation Ninja Mogudrago (穴掘り忍者モグドラゴ Anakutsurininja Mogudorago?, 4) A robotic mole and drill-themed Chunin who's mastery of "Space Ninpou: Land-Escape" made him necessary for a task to dig up the Jakanja subway. He was defeated by Hurricane Yellow and Quake Gadget only be recreated and killed by Senpuujin with the Goat Crusher. * Severing Ninja Shiransu (縁切り忍者シラーンス Enkirininja Shirānsu?, 6): A robotic rabbit and scissors-themed Chunin able to cause conflict between people by severing the bonds that bind them. Killed by Hurricane Red and Hurricane Yellow he was destroyed by Senpuujin with the Tortoise Hammer. * Water Absorbing Ninja Gamajakushi (水喰い忍者ガマジャクシ Mizushokuininja Gamajakushi?, 8): Is a toad Chunin robot who was sent to use his "Space Ninpou: Water Absorber" to suck all of the water on Earth so that the Evil Force could manifest more easily. Gamajakushi was killed by Senpuujin using the Goat Hammer for the Hurricane Comet attack. * Metal Ninja Tekkotsumeba (メタル忍者テッコツメーバ Metaruninja Tekkotsumēba?, 12): An amoeba and skyscraper-themed Chunin robot nicknamed the "weakest of Sargain's monsters" as he was easily destroyed by the Triple Gadget. Tekkotsumeba's true power is his assimilation ability as pieces of him fused into 70,000 buildings across the city. Once he gathered enough strength Tekktsumeba begins to draw the buildings together in order to absorb them. Once fully regenerated Tekkotsuba would have been 500 times larger than Senpuujin. Gouraijin held Senpuujin at bay as Tekkotsumeba regenerated until the Hurricanegers managed to sneak Hurricane Hawk past Gouraijin and incinerate Tekkotsumeba. * Disaster Ninja Kangaroulette (災厄忍者カンガルーレット Saiyakuninja Kangarūretto?, 20, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): A kangaroo rat and roulette-themed Chunin robot with a roulette wheel on his stomach. He was sent by Sargain to ruin the Earth before Satarakura arrived proving that Satarakura was not needed. Depending on where the roulette wheel stops Kangaroulette lets his victims pick the method of destruction. Kangaroulette was forced to retreat after being beaten by Kabuto Raiger only to return with improvements from Sargain. Once wounded by Thunder Slash Kangaroulette was scrapped by Victory Gadget and then killed by Gourai Senpuujin. Hr was killed again by the combined efforts of Gao King Sword & Shield and Gao Hunter Justice after being revived in the crossover movie. * Thunder Ninja Unadaigo (雷忍者ウナダイゴ Kaminarininja Unadaigo?, 24): A drum-themed Chunin robot Sargain created with his research on the Gouraigers. He has the ability to absorb electricity and unleash it with his Space Lightning Taiko Drums. Unadaigo managed to overpower Shurikenger and the Hurricanegers keeping them from hitting his weakspot – his lightning absorber. Ikkou and Ishhu attempted to beat him with Taiko style before assuming Gouraiger form and defeating Unadaigo with their Double Gadget. This ninja was then recreated with a serrated sword weapon. He overpowered Senpuujin and Gouraijin until Shurikenger gave Gouraijin the Kabuto Spear to kill him. * Love-Sickness Ninja Chupid (恋煩い忍者チューピッド Koiwazuraininja Chūpiddo?, 26): A mouse and Cupid-themed Chunin robot armed with a crossbow. Chupid uses his trademark love arrows on a person making them fall in love with the first person and/or object they see after being placed under the spell. Though it seems harmless Chupid's methods have a long-term effect that would render society asunder. He even made Isshuu and Shurikenger fall in love with Nanami but Isshu's blind love was strong enough to overcome Chupid impaling him with Stag Breaker. Windenu summons a Copy Giant to recreate Chupid. He uses his other Ninpou; "Knock-out Arrow", "Wildfire Arrow" and "Missile Arrow" and is killed by Tenkuu Gouraijin. * Brainwashing Ninja Jukukinoko (洗脳忍者ジュクキノコ Sennōninja Jukukinoko?, 34): A mushroom and educator-themed Chunin robot who was in love with Wendinu. He was summoned by Sargain for Wendinu to use in her "Wendinu Cram School" scheme where he brainwashes the children into attacking the Hurricanegers. Once he was defeated by the Triple Gadget the children returned to normal. He was eventually revived by Wendinu, via Copy Giant, and fought Gourai Senpuujin until the Revolver Mammoth arrived. Jukukinoko was destroyed by the Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Sargain pitied his creations misguided feelings for Wendinu. * Gliding Ninja Musasabisutaru (滑空忍者ムササビスタル Kakkūninja Musasabisutaru?, 35): A flying squirrel Karakuri Chunin created by Sargain without an AI of its own. Taking Musasabisutaru as a second body Sargain used amber-colored crystals to capture people who were used to power the Musasabi Laser and incinerate the Earth. He was able to withstand the Victory Gadget driving the Rangers away. Once he mastered the Ninjamisen the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers use their sonic attacks to disrupt Musasabisutaru's guidance systems before Shurikenger defeats it with his own "Shuriken Sonic" technique. Sargain was blasted out of Musasabisutaru's cockpit as his victims were freed. Wendinu recreated the mecha with Sargain using a remote control to maneuver his creation to tear down the city only for it to be destroyed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. * Corrosion Ninja Fushokuruga (腐食忍者フショクルーガ Fushokuninja Fushokurūga?, 39-40): Sargain's most powerful Chunin is moth-themed and able to release a corrosive powder from his wing scales. Due to his regeneration ability, particularly upon being destroyed, all fatal attacks only increased the spread of his powder. The Hurricanegers soon moved the fight to a mountainside where no one would be harmed. Once Shurikenger managed to nearly damage Fusyokuruga's regeneration device Sargain ordered him leave the fight. Fusoyukuruga later resumed his attack with the Rangers giving a protective antiseptic by Gozen to counter Fusoyukuruga's scales but the spray had a freezing effect when the ninja applied it on themselves. Shurikenger, who did not put the powder on, saved them and managed to break Fusyokuruga's regeneration device so the Victory Gadget could blast him to bits as his victims returned to normal. Fusyokuruga was then rebuilt as a giant and killed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Masked Ninja Corps The Masked Ninja Corps (仮面忍者群団 Kamennin Gundan?) are led by Satarakura. Whenever one is killed Wendinu throws a special mask-themed boomerang that gathers whatever genetic material remains of the monster and turns a ninja into a giant. * Mirage Ninja Jin-Giron (蜃気楼忍者ジン・ギローン Shinkirōninja Jin Girōn?, 21-22, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): An eye-inspired building Chunin whose head looks like he has building on him. A master of mirages he used an enlarged illusion of himself to gather both Hurricaneger/Gouraiger teams for Satarakura to hold at bay while he turned 1,000 people into 1,000 exclamation points to create a weapon of mass destruction. The Hurricanegers escaped and tracked Jin down stealing the bomb as it was about to be detonated. With Shurikenger's aid Hurricane Red manages to overcome Jin's illusions before killing him with the Victory Gadget which frees his victims. Jin was revived enlarged and overpowered Senpuujin and Gouraijin until Tenkuujin arrive to defeat Jin with the Spin Bee. Jin was later resurrected only to be killed again by Gourai Senpuujin Sword & Shield. * Perfume Ninja Kira-Cologne (香水忍者キラ・コローネ Kōsuininja Kira Korōne?, 23): A hand-inspired perfume Chunin sent to use her Perfume Freeze Ninpou to turn every living thing into perfume – including Nanami and Kouta. Shurikenger, as Detective Sasuke, planted a tracking device on her which lead him and the other ninjas to Kira's hideout. Yousuke managed to free the others who had been captured by Kira while Shurikenger assumed Fire Mode and destroyed her. She was revived only to be killed by Senpuujin Hurrier & Tenkuujin with the Spin Bee. * Revival Ninja Vamp-Iyan (復活忍者バンパ・イヤーン Fukkatsuninja Banpa Iyān?, 24-25): A teeth-inspired mosquito Chunin, Vampiyan was contacted by Satarakura via a cellphone in Episode 24 and was asked to come to Earth. The monster arrived on Earth in the next episode after having stated that he was busy this week. Vamp is about the size of a bug as discovered when he lands on Windenu's bosom upon introduction. Once on Earth he sucks the blood out of six girls in order to perform his Revival Beam Ninpou to resurrect five Jakanja Chunin who are invincible as long as Vampiyan lives. However, the fact he drank a sixth girl and unintentionally revived Kouta's grandmother proved to be his undoing. Windenu had to enlarge him twice for Vamp to be the right size to overpower Senpuujin until Tenkuujin arrived and formed Tenkuu Senpuujin to kill him. * Gravity Ninja Omo-Karu (重力忍者オモ・カル Jūryokuninja Omo Karu?, 27): A foot-masked cyclops Chunin he was sent to Earth to put Gravity Stickers on people making him able to control them with his Space Ninpou "Free Gravity" and the stronger version "Gravity Chaos". He overpowered the ninja until Youta's friend Taishu distracted Omokaru long enough for HurricaneRed to find his way out and use his DryGun to cancel Omo's Ninpo and destroy the stickers. Omo was then blasted to bits by Victory Gadget only to be revived as a giant and be killed again by Gourai Senpuujin. * Lingering SummerHeat Ninja Bero-Tan (残暑忍者ベロ・タン Zanshōninja Bero Tan?, 29): A tongue-themed mailbox Chunin in mailbox armor who came from the postal service planet. Using his Space Ninpou: Human Stamp he licks people and turns them into stamps. This was all part of Satarakura's plan to send letters to various friends. Berotan ingested the letters to unleash a heatblaze and incinerate the Earth while blasting the letters safely to their destinations. He studied the Hurricanegers' moves and counters their attacks until Yousuke and Kouta worked together to defeat him. Bero is revived and uses his "Tongue Tie"/"Bero Shocker" Ninpou combination on Senpuujin until Tenkuujin arrives. Bero is then forced to regurgitate his victims with Senpuujin's Hundred-Hand Press before being destroyed by Tenkuu Senpuujin. * Balloon Ninja Gomubi-Ron (風船忍者ゴムビ・ローンFūsennin Gomubi Rōn 38?): An ear-inspired balloon Chunin. Gomubi lived in a faraway galaxy and arrived in a package weeks after Satarakura contacted him in order for him to save a buck. Once on the job Gomubi force-feeds humans gummy rice patties that caused them to inflate like balloons and filling them up with a miasma that would spread once his victims burst. Being made of rubber Gomubi was immune to the Goraigers' lightning attacks and other physical attacks with Kiraimaru being an exception. Once Isshuu broke the Kiraimaru he was able to defeat Gomubi freeing his victims. Gomubiron was revived as a giant and was killed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. * Manzai Ninja Tsukko-Mina (漫才忍者ツッコ・ミーナ Manzaininja Tsukko Mīna?, 41): A nose-inspired and clown-themed Chunin. Tsukko is the best of Satarakura's ninja using comedic dialogue and hand gestures to perform his attacks. Though he overpowered the Rangers he makes his leave with a rant of his "next stage performance". By Round Two Satarakura and Tsukko set up their two-man comedy show, "Hilarious! Satarz Talk Live", enraging the Rangers with their comedic routines so Sanderu can siphon their rage. Kouta manages to negate Tsukko's power so he could be killed by the Victory Gadget with the space ninja's rage unsealing the Raging Arrow. Tsukko is revived as the Tri-Condor was finally repaired and Tenrai Senpuujin destroys him. Fan Beast Corps The Fan-Beast Corps (扇獣軍団 Ōgijū Gundan?) are monsters commanded by Sandaaru summoned from his fan. Unlike the Space Ninja Corps the Phantom Beast Corps are animals rather than actual ninja. * Misfortune Fan-Beast Badogi (凶扇獣バドーギ Kyōōgijū Badōgi?, 40, 44): This giant dragon-themed ninja forced the Earth ninja to retreat during the first confrontation. Sandaaru later summoned Badogi to gain the Raging Arrow back fighting Senpuujin and withstanding all of its attacks until Yousuke used the Raging Arrow. Once Senpuujin fell under the Raging Arrow's power Gozen was forced to reveal herself to Badogi. After freeing Senpuujin from the Raging Arrow's power, Gozen instructs the Earth Ninja to form Tenrai Sempuujin, and they use the Raging Arrow with it to destroy Badogi. * Disaster Fan-Beast Dezagi (災扇獣デザーギ Saiōgijū Dezāgi?, 44, 47): A raven-themed ninja from the planet called Crow Garden. Its feathers are made of a strong alloy. It was first summoned to steal back the Raging Arrow from Tenrai Senpuujin when Hurricane Red stopped Sandaaru from hurting Gozen. Dezagi later battles the Earth Ninja to gain Gozen using its wings to blow back every attack that the Hurricanegers sent at it – including Tenrai Senpuujin's Ultima Storm. Sandaaru later uses Dezagi to track down Gozen's location with Hurricanegers and Gouraigers protecting her in spite of a disadvantage. Seeing the two ninja groups embody their schools' strongest attributes Gozen is able to increase Tenrai Senpuujin's power to destroy Dezagi. * Cursed Fan-Beast Madogi (呪扇獣マドーギ Juōgijū Madōgi?, 45, 48): An ocelot-themed spy from the planet Ocelot who is a mistress of shadow ninpou and used her skills to uncover the Dark Stone's whereabouts. She attempted to kill Gozen but Shurikenger kept her at bay before Sanderu called his pet back. Later, given Dezagi's feathers, Madogi used her special abilities to create the Fake Rangers (Nise Renjā), evil duplicates of each Earth Ninja, using them to draw out the real Rangers and Gozen for Sandaaru's actual plan of putting collars around the Rangers' necks to force them to kill Gozen which makes Gozen feel sad about fighting the Rangers. Madogi was able to attack the powerless Gozen but Gozen used her short sword to destroy Madogi's collar negating her power over the Rangers. Enraged by Madogi's stunt the Rangers use their Wild Thunder Break attack to kill her. Others * Space Ninsaru (宇宙忍猿 Uchūninsaru?, Movie): Two armored monkey-ninja composed of fire-using Hisaru (ヒザール Hisaru?) and his ice-using lacky Blizaru (ブリザール Burizaru?). They were hired by Jakenja to abduct Laiina from Astrom bringing her to Earth on the Tri-Condor. They ended up in a dogfight with Tenkujin which results with Laiina crashing the ship although she loses the Tri-Condor when the Hurricanegers save her. They learn that Laiina is needed for the Soul-Eating Ceremony and, upon learning of the location it is being held at, the Ninsaru freeze the villains and take Laiina's essence for their own and to become immortal. Though Laiina is captured the Hurricanegers managed to save her before defeating the Ninsaru with Triple Gadget with Laiina regaining her Tri-Condor. The two villains survived and used their "Gigantic Fusion" Ninpou to assume the titanic form of Combined Space Ninsaru Ashurasaru (合体宇宙忍猿アシュラザール Gattai Uchūninsaru Asurasaru?) who overpowers Senpuujin, Gouraijin and Tenkuujin. Laiina gives the ninja use of Tri-Condor allowing them to form Tenrai Senpuujin for the first time to defeat Ashurasaru. * Pretty-Girl Ninja Furabijenu (美少女忍者フラビジェンヌ Bishōjoninja Furabijennu?, 30): A robot that Furabijo created and is identical to her in every way but 300 times powerful. She actually defeated the Gouraigers and Shurikenger single-handly until she was called back to re-charge her batteries returning to fight at full-power by the end of the week. Upset by this fact, and impressed with the robot, the other Spears kick Furaibijo out for the better robotic version. She intended to overthrow the Jakanja when their guard was down and become the new leader. Once fully charged she returns to Earth only to find her creator was standing up to her and planned to plant the remote control on her. Furaibijenu was scrapped by an enraged Hurricane Blue only for a Copy Giant to recreate her. With her creation destroyed by Senpuujin, using Pitashito Hitode, Furabiijo returned to her place in the Jakanja. * Ninja Wolf Beasts Fangule (忍狼獣ファングール Ninōkamijuu Fangūru?, 31-33): The last of the wolf-like demons they are from the B-Strike Hell Nebula which was decimated by Jakanja long ago. The Fangarou were too vicious to die out with rest of their race and were found by Satarakura who uses a special whistle to control them. He makes them his personal pets before setting them loose on the day of the second meteor shower via Tau Zanto's plan to evoke the Evil Force. Their names are Brown Destruction, Black Beginning and Silver Emergency. The Fangarou use their racial abilities to eat the shadows of their victims turning them into werewolves until the Fangarou themselves are killed. The trio overpower the Hurricanegers and Shurikenger until the Gouraigers arrive forcing the wolves to retreat back to the city to claim more victims. Though they overpowered the ninja they managed to destroy the Fangarou. However, at Satokura's call, the Fangarou reformed and merged into the 3-faced Giant Beast Fangerus (巨獣ファンゲロス Kyodaijuu Fangerosu?, 32-33) and the victims of the Fangule start to turn other people into werewolves to complete the ideal setting for the Evil Force is coming. Though the Gian t Beast Fangerus overpowered Gourai Sempujin it splits back into the Fangarou when Satokura's whistle is broken. Once Satokura fixes the whistle the Fangarou merged back into Fangerus and resume attacking the city and fighting the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers who were now in their Shinobi Machines as humans. This is until Revolver Mammoth arrives with the wolves being the first to be killed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Karakuri Giants Giant robots built by Sargain. * Karakuri Giant Megatagame (絡繰巨漢メガタガメ Karakuri Kyokan Megatagame?, 15): is piloted by Sargain and was commissioned by the Gouraigers to aid them in acquiring Shinobinium. Based on their specifications Megatagame used lightning based attacks. It overpowers the Hurricane Blue-piloted Senpuujin until she uses Gatling Attacker to destroy it. Sargain later creates an improved red-pink version called Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II (絡繰巨漢メガタガメ・マークII Karakuri Kyokan Megatagame Māku Tsū?, 28) using it to fight Senpuujin with the Hurricanegers overconfident of beating it. Sargain surprises them with Megatagame's own "Hurrier Mode" which lacks a time limit so Megatagame Mark II can "hurry down" and "hurry up" at will. Tenkuujin manages to give the Hurricanegers time to escape after Senpuujin is defeated. After further improvements Megatagame Mark II reappeares and Senpuujin battles it in vain until Gouraijin arrives. The two attempt to combine but Megatagame steals FūraiHead to halt the fusion. Tenkuujin appears and uses Catch Spider to trip the giant and take back the orb for the others form Gourai Senpuujin and destroy the giant. When he was researching the means to unlock the Raging Arrow's power Sargain uses the blue armored Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III (絡繰巨漢メガタガメ・マークIII Karakuri Kyokan Megatagame Māku Surī?, 42) to do the job as it possesses body armor ten times stronger than its predecessors. Egging the ninja to bring out Senpuujin Gouraijin and Tenkuujin, Sargain uses his creations Laser Scan to copy the "Shinobi Medal Set" technology on disc before it was destroyed by Tenrai Senpuujin. * Karakuri Giant Gaingain (絡繰巨漢ガインガイン Karakuri Kyokan Gaingain?, 42-43): A blue and silver mecha created by Sargain using the Shinobi Medal Set system he had scanned from Megatagame Mark III. With the data that Sargain collected he manages to unlock the Raging Arrow making the mecha powerful enough to defeat Tenrai Senpuujin and Revolver Mammoth singlehandedly. It attacks with Bullet Punch, Dark Ultimate Secret Rock Slash, and Angry Black Break (with the Raging Arrow). Deciding to search out the Sadness Bow Sargain has Gaingain use the Raging Arrow to force the ninja out once more battling Tenrai Senpuujin until the ninja form Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin. They use the Ultimate Rainbow attack to destroy Gaingain with Hurricane Red gaining the Raging Arrow. * Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy (絡繰巨漢メガタガメセクシー Karakuri Kyokan Megatagame Sekushī?, 46): Is piloted by Wendinu who changed the name from the original Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark IV based on Megatagame II's Hurrier Form. She also changed part of its coloring and theme in the process. Its special attack is the "Dark Throwing Kiss" where it releases a powerful kiss-themed beam from its mouth. Wendinu used Megatagame Sexy to bring out Senpuujin and Goraijin who are overwhelmed by Senpujin Hurrier until FurabijenRobo and GiantMusasabiSuit arrive. Megetagame Sexy overpowers Tenkujin until Hurricane Dolphin latches so Hurricane Blue can graffiti Wendinu's face leaving her unable to fight back as Megatagame Sexy is destroyed by the Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin. * Karakuri Giant FurabijaneRobo (絡繰巨漢フラビジェンヌ・ロボ Karakuri Kyokan Furabijennu Robo?, 46): Is piloted by Furabiijo and modeled after Furabijenu. Its special attack is called the "Elegant Beam" but it is destroyed by Tenkuu Senpuujin. * Karakuri Giant Musasabisutaru (絡繰巨漢ジャイアントムササビスタル Karakuri Jaianto Musasabisutaru?, 46): Is piloted by Satarakura and modeled after Musasabisutaru. Originally it was meant to be piloted by Sargain but he was destroyed before he could orchestrate his final creation and Satarakura is forced to pilot it. Its special attacks are "Calbee Dive" and "Mosquito Ruby Punch". In battle it can also release a crystal laser from its three eyes with a radius of 10 kilometres range. It is destroyed by Tenkuu Gouraijin. Category:Sentai Villains